Poison
by Angel Electrico
Summary: Porque tu eres veneno, eres como un veneno que corre por mis venas y aunque quiera no puedo romper tus cadenas. Songfic inspirado en el tema "Poison" de Alice Cooper. SouRin AU
_Disclaimer:_ Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y Free! Eternal Summer pertenecen a Kyoto Animation, este trabajo ha sido hecho sin fines de lucro. El tema "Poison" es de la autoría de Vincent Damon Furnier (Alice Cooper), Desmond Child y John McCurry.

 _N/A:_ Hola a todos! En esta ocasión les traigo una idea que había estado rondando por mi cabeza desde hace tiempo. Aunque no me considero fan al 100% de Alice Cooper, esta es una de mis canciones favoritas de todos los tiempos y una tarde que venía en el autobús de regreso a mi casa se me ocurrió que la letra de esta canción era, por así decirlo, "muy SouRin", habla de ese tipo de amor apasionado y tóxico que por mas que lo deseas no puedes dejar, y este es el resultado. De antemano les agradezco la lectura y espero les guste este pequeño fic.

 _Advertencias:_ Yaoi, OOC, lime, lenguaje soez y mención al uso de drogas y alcohol.

* * *

Tu eres cruel conmigo, tanto que a veces siento que tu sangre es puro hielo, por más que intento alejarme de ti no puedo, la mas mínima distancia física me causa mucho dolor, tu lo sabes y por eso lo disfrutas.

Una sola mirada tuya puede matarme, mi dolor es tu placer.

Nos conocimos en el bar donde trabajo, yo sirviendo tragos y tu siendo el cantante de la banda más famosa de la ciudad. Me sentí atraído hacia ti desde el primer acorde de la primera canción, tu voz, tu cuerpo, ese gesto que haces para apartar tu cabello rojizo de tu frente perlada de sudor, desde ese momento quise hacerte mío.

Te acercaste a la barra rodeado de groupies y supe que era mi oportunidad.

-¿Te apetece whisky o una cerveza?- Vi como tus ojos rojos repararon en mi por primera vez, y note tu inspección , había captado tu interés.

-Whisky sin hielo está bien, acabo de terminar el show-entonces me sonreíste, esa sonrisa sensual que deseaba que fuera sólo para mi.

-Cortesía de la casa- me dispuse a servir tu trago mientras posaba mi mirada sobre tus perfectas facciones hasta que me detuve en tu boca-Por cierto, tu banda es excelente.

-Lo sé- tomaste el vaso y vaciaste el contenido de un solo trago, una gota de whisky salió de la comisura de tus labios y resbaló por tu cuello, eso fue suficiente para que se me pusiera duro, luego volviste a mirarme-Gracias por el trago ehhm...

-Soy Sousuke-me sequé de prisa las manos con una toalla para estrechar tu mano.

-Yo soy Rin, pero supongo que ya lo sabías- de nuevo esa arrogancia, pero respondiste mi saludo estrechando mi mano. Entonces jalaste mi brazo para que me acercara a ti y susurraste en mi oído lo que tanto deseaba escuchar:

-¿Y a qué hora termina tu turno?

Te pedí que me esperaras en la trastienda, a decir verdad no creí que fueras a estar ahí esperándome, pero así fue y sin dudarlo te besé. Sentí tu boca tan ardiente que no pude parar, la misma noche que nos conocimos terminamos follando en la bodega del bar; yo aún no lo sabía pero ya había caído en tu red, era preso del sabor de tu sudor y de tus pantalones de cuero.

Nunca me había involucrado tan rápido con alguien pero es que tu no eres como los demás, eres fuerte, arrogante y presumido en apariencia, pero también eres frágil y vulnerable, lleno de demonios internos que intentas silenciar con tus vicios y me dejé arrastrar por ti. Yo era un hombre que se conformaba con cigarros y alcohol pero fue gracias a ti que le tomé aprecio al hecho de esnifar coca de tu trasero; pero ninguna droga se compara contigo, el sabor de tu boca es más exquisito que un trago del mejor whisky y terminar dentro de tu culo es mucho más satisfactorio que el primer golpe de un porro.

Comencé a llegar tarde al trabajo y a vivir en eterna resaca, se que debería alejarme de ti, pero escucho tu voz llamándome y no dudo en seguirte.

Tu me dejaste claro que eres libre y no eres exclusivo de nadie, acepté tus condiciones pero no tienes idea de lo que me jode la vida saber que te acuestas con cualquiera, con tus fans, con los miembros de tu banda, hasta se la chupaste a mi jodido jefe.

-¿Te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo Matsuoka, te gusta que te la meta hasta el fondo?- Susurro en tu oído mientras te embisto con fuerza, siento como tus entrañas se contraen alrededor de mi y te muerdo la oreja para que me respondas.

-¡Claro que me gusta, es más me encanta que me metas tu polla!-a duras penas logras responder en medio de tus gemidos obscenos, mi miembro se ensancha todavía mas al escucharte.

-¡Dímelo Rin, dime que nadie te coge como yo, ni Mikoshiba, ni tus estúpidas fans te hacen gritar como yo!-tomo con mi mano tu pene y te masturbo a rabiar, veo como tus piernas tiemblan y apenas te puedes agarrar de la pared que te sirve de apoyo.

-¡Ahh Sousuke, nadie me folla como tu, nadie!- Esas palabras bastan para venirme dentro de ti.

Por eso te cojo tan duro, para que grites mi nombre y no lo olvides jamás, porque nadie te lo hará como te lo hago yo...porque que nadie te amará como lo hago yo, te llevo dentro de mi piel, pero jamas te lo diré, aunque estoy seguro que ya lo sabes.

A veces quisiera decirte que te amo y hacerte el amor despacio, pero a ti te gusta rudo; quisiera abrazarte y demostrarte así que yo soy tuyo, pero mis sentidos me dicen que pare y me aparte de ti; quisiera besarte con ternura, devorar tus labios hasta saciarme de ti pero se que son son puro veneno.

Hoy es otra noche como tantas, pero dices que especial porque tu banda estrenará una canción escrita por ti.

-La canción es sobre "lo nuestro", te gustará ya verás- Me sonríes entusiasmado, buscando así mi aprobación; te siento sincero y me haces sentir importante, ojalá así fueras siempre.

Me das un rápido beso en los labios y subes al escenario, todos se vuelven locos por ti; estoy seguro que pronto grabarás un contrato con alguna disquera, te irás y te olvidarás de mi...entonces escucho tu canción y se con certeza que pase lo que pase jamás me olvidarás, porque me llevas dentro de tu piel, porque yo soy tu veneno, al igual que tu lo eres para mi, dulce como la miel pero destructivo como la heroína...y jamás romperé esas cadenas que me atan a ti.

* * *

 _Your cruel device_

 _Your blood like ice_

 _One look could kill_

 _My pain, your thrill_

 _I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)_

 _I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

 _I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)_

 _I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

 _You're poison running through my veins_

 _You're poison_

 _I don't wanna break these chains_

 _Your mouth so hot_

 _Your web, I'm caught_

 _Your skin, so wet_

 _Black lace, on sweat_

 _I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)_

 _I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

 _Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in)_

 _I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_

 _You're poison running through my veins_

 _You're poison_

 _I don't wanna break these chains_

 _Poison_

 _One look (one look)_

 _Could kill (could kill)_

 _My pain, your thrill_

 _I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)_

 _I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

 _I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)_

 _I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

 _You're poison running through my veins_

 _You're poison_

 _I don't wanna break these chains_

 _Poison (poison)_

 _Runnin' deep inside my veins_

 _Burnin' deep inside my veins_

 _Poison (poison)_

 _I don't wanna break these chains_

 _Poison_


End file.
